


When Luke Met Rey...

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode: VIII the Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Luke's P.O.V.





	When Luke Met Rey...

Seriously?

The Great Luke Skywalker, bested by a naïve novice?

That fact alone just beggar's belief!

I am a real Legend!

Surely I shall remain true to that fact, at the very least?

The Greatest Jedi, the Galaxy has ever known!

My father was once the chosen one.

He turned back too late, and was soon gone!

I'm guessing I've become jaded?

Since my Force faded.

Had my share of glory days!

Now its Rey's turn to show real strength, and to shine!

May the Force be with her...Always...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Another offering from my 18x 2018 varied Star Wars works. Located in the comments section of my...  
> A New Ray of Hope. (Bookmarked.)
> 
> In the following comment to this work I apologise for writing Luke out of context for a Jedi Knight.  
> I was seeing it from my own perspective from some of the interviews I had watched by Mark Hamill on youtube.  
> No offence is ever intended to the actors or the parts they play or the Star Wars franchise, of which I own nothing of anything whatsoever!


End file.
